Leia meets Jasmine
One day, Jabba had decided to pay visit the fabled city of Agrabah, a mystical place across the seven deserts. He loved doing business with the city, and now its current sultan, Jafar, was considering giving him more trade rights in his kingdom. Jabba had taken all of his most important people along for the trip. His majordomo Bib Fortuna, his loyal bounty hunter Boba Fett, his palace pet Salacious Crumb and of course, his favourite slave and dancing girl, the lovely Princess Leia. As Jabba´s ship has docked at the palace, he was generous enough to give Leia some free time to do whatever she wanted in the palace while he and Jafar were striking the deal. The former Princess walked through the dark red corridors and pillars, looking at the humongous snake statues and treasure scattered across it. Jabba´s "humble home" was nothing compared to this place. It was more fascinating than dangerous to her. Curiously, Leia walked down some stairs away from the main hall, as she didn´t want to be around to disturb her master´s business meeting. Suddenly, she discovered curtains leading to an another room at the end of the stairs. It was awfully silent down there, except for soothing Arabian music that was much less noisy than any of the music in Jabba´s palace. Leia could sense that something was there. As she took a peek behind the curtain, she went speechless. There was a very beautiful young woman dancing across the floor to the music, most likely practicing for something. She had a slender, tanned hourglass figure, bright brown eyes and her black hair was held by a golden hair loop, pulling it back to a ponytail that revealed more of her beautiful features. She wore a ravishing red strapless bra, baggy harem pants of the same color, golden heel-like shoes and a bracelet very similar to the one Leia had. Leia looked admiringly at her dance movements. Never before she had seen someone move her hips, stomach or arms so gracefully, or shake her behind so seductively. Even for someone who works somewhere where belly dancing is everyday entertainment this was really something. Blushing slightly, Leia moved away from the curtain, but the young woman noticed her pretty fast. The music stopped. "Come in, miss, don´t be afraid", her smooth voice said. Shyly, Leia opened the curtains and entered the room. She couldn´t take her eyes off of this beautiful stranger. "Are you new around here? I don´t remember your name", she asked. "No, I was just visiting. I´m from Jabba´s court, my name is Leia", the former Princess introduced herself. "I´m Jasmine. I used to be the Princess of this palace, until the current Sultan Jafar came into power. But he was merciful enough not to kill me or my father, the former sultan. Now he works in the palace as his jester, and I´m was reduced from Princess to one of Jafar´s harem girls. It took a lot of getting used to, but the being the favorite servant of the sultan has its benefits", the woman explained. "I was a Princess once too, but now I´m in pretty much the same position as you under Jabba", Leia noticed. "You´re a dancing girl too, aren´t you? I could tell by your outfit", Jasmine said. "Yes, Jabba loves it. It´s what I get to do most in his palace, aside from accompanying him on his throne", Leia told. "Would you like to show me? I´m the most prized belly dancer in Jafar´s harem, and my appreciation for the art is huge", Jasmine responded. "With pleasure, Your ex-Highness", Leia smirked. The music started playing, and Leia began showing off her dance moves. While very identical to Jasmine´s moves, they were less delicate and more energetic. The harem girl was almost enchanted. There was something about Leia´s more mature and muscular appearance that appealed to her, not to mention her delightfully decadent outfit which left much less to the imagination than Jasmine´s more elegant attire. As the dance got more seductive and sexy, Jasmine started to feel a little wet and uncomfortable underneath her baggy pants. She was a bit confused and also excited at the same time. No woman had ever made her feel this way. Suddenly, things got spicier. As the dance ended, Leia removed the veiled skirt on her and threw it in Jasmine´s hands. Much to her surprise, it was just as wet as she was at the moment. Before Jasmine could do anything, Leia was next to her, stroking her legs. Even though they were covered by her pants, Jasmine felt a pleasant tingly feeling there. "Jasmine....I never realized how incredibly beautiful you are", Leia whispered. She grabbed Jasmine by the fingers and moved them closer to her now exposed vagina. Yet the harem girl didn´t fight back; she gave in and moved the fingers herself down there. Leia however, didn´t want her to gain the upper hand. She pulled down the pants and begun feeling Jasmine´s vagina instead, which was more wet than her own one. In no time, the two slave girls removed all of their other accessories, until they were only in their bras. Jasmine removed the heavy golden bra on Leia , revealing her gorgeous C-cup sized breasts. Leia could soon feel Jasmine sucking and nibbling on her nipples like popsicles. Soon, it was her turn to take away Jasmine´s beautiful little silk bra and do the same thing to her B-cup breasts. After her nipples were wet and hard after the humongous amount of licking, Jasmine went back into eating out Leia´s pussy, making her moan the same way she did when Jabba first kissed her. She trembled with pleasure as Jasmine sucked on her vagina, and orgasmed very fast. Maybe it had something to do with her being Force-sensitive, but she was surprisingly quick to climax. Even after the orgasm, Jasmine didn´t want to stop yet. She moved her own vagina next to Leia´s, and begun rubbing it next to it. Leia started moving her vagina to the rhythm as well, creating a wonderful friction. Wet, slipping noises were heard as the two rubbed their vaginas together, with Leia kissing Jasmine lovingly and touching her breasts at the same time. As this all went on, time went by rather fast as the sun set on Agrabah. While Jabba was still going on with his negotiations, things were much calmer down in the palace´s harem room. Silence and darkness had finally descended to the room as well. Several sex toys that had been in hard use were scattered all across the room, as well as parts of both Jasmine and Leia´s outfits. The two slave girls were in the room´s bed, completely naked, wet and quivering in great pleasure, while holding their hands together. "That was wonderful", Jasmine said. "It was unlike anything that has happened to me before", Leia responded. "I love you", Jasmine whispered gently as they shared a tender goodnight kiss. The next day, Leia had returned to her master, as he was about to make the final decisions with Jafar before leaving. The palace guards were escorting him and Leia, who was walking now on Jabba´s leash, towards the throne room of the sultan. Jabba had heard of Leia´s little affair with a stranger and wasn´t very pleased about it, so he decided not to let his woman out of his sight during the visit. As Leia entered the room with his master, it didn´t look too much different to the throne room of Jabba´s in her eyes. Brutish guards were keeping a watchful eye over the room, scantily clad dancing girls and other strange entertainers were performing there and it was full of several luxurious decorations and other signs of wealth and power. At the end of the room, on a huge golden cobra-like throne, sat a tall and dark man clad in heavy red and black robes, with a humongous turban on his head. This was Jafar, the powerful and notorious sultan of Agrabah. He was surrounded by a dozen beautiful harem women sitting on cushions besides his throne, one of which was Jasmine. As Jabba arrived the room, he smiled sleazily. "Ah, Jabba. I was wondering whenever you´d show up", he said. "Yes. Have you come to agreements with the local merchants?" Jabba asked. "I don´t come to agreements with them, I make them agree with me. After considering everything we´ve discussed, I´ve come to conclusion to give you the trade rights in the kingdom", Jafar decided. "Ho ho ho ho! Wonderful, wonderful! I´ve always wanted a share of the bountiful market here", Jabba laughed gleefully. "Anything for a respectable business partner like you", Jafar grinned smarmily. "Oh, now you flatter me. Still, I´m very grateful for your agreement, and for this, I want to give you a special gift", Jabba said. "And what is that?" Jafar was curious. "From what I´ve seen, you seem to share my appreciation for beautiful women. Therefore I decided to give you one of my prized possessions and my favourite slaves. May I present to you, Leia, the last Princess of Alderaan!" Jabba pulled Leia from her chain towards Jafar. "A Princess, you say? Funny you mentioned that, I too have the former Princess of my kingdom in my harem. I used to serve under her and her father, until I rightfully claimed the throne for myself. But I am a merciful man, and kept the royal family alive even under my fist. I was even kind enough to give her father a place in my court too", Jafar pointed at the center of the room, where an old man in a motley was forced to perform circus tricks while being held up by marionette strings. Both Jafar and Jabba laughed, but Leia wasn´t amused at all. Not because of the humiliation of the former royals of the palace, but because Jabba was about to give her to someone else. Even though Jafar seemed more handsome and less grotesque in Leia´s eyes, she was still afraid of what would come. Maybe this was his ultimate punishment for her sleeping with someone else yesterday? "This Princess is a true beauty that´d make for a fine addition to your harem. Prove me right, darling", Jabba said, while slowly removing Leia´s bra from behind. As the bra hit the ground, she blushed furiously and tried to hide her breasts with her arms, but Jabba pulled them back, revealing her in all her topless glory. Both Jafar and Jasmine smiled with pleasure. As Jabba held her from her chain, Leia started to dance topless in front of Jafar. His harem girls also stared in awe during her seductive dance. Leia didn´t like the situation as much as she did during her and Jasmine´s first encounter, but still tried her best to impress everyone. "Hmmm...not bad. It has been a joy making a deal with you Jabba. Thank you for your wonderful gift", Jafar smiled wickedly. "You´re welcome, Your Highness. Farewell, my beauty!" Jabba bowed mockingly as he left the throne room. "No! Wait", Leia tried to scream, but it was too late. Jasmine however, looked very hopeful. Even though the new harem girl was her master´s property like she was, now she could have more time with the woman she had fallen for just yesterday. "Welcome to Agrabah, Princess", Jafar grabbed Leia from the hand and gazed at her lustfully. Worried and helpless, Leia accepted her fate. Night fell over Agrabah again. Jasmine was about to perform her last duty on that night before going to sleep in the harem. She was carrying a tray with wine, fruit and a hookah to her master on the throne room, who was trying out his newest "acquisition". She would become an official part of Jafar´s harem tomorrow, and he wanted to see how well she´d serve him. As Jasmine calmly approached the throne room, she heard a lot of quiet noises coming out of there. Rattling of a chain, a lot of moaning and sucking noises. She entered the room, and placed the tray on a nearby table, while noticing what was going on. Leia was now completely naked, chained from her neck to the throne and giving Jafar a blowjob. While the sultan stayed calm, Leia couldn´t stop moaning in both pain and pleasure. This was only a taste of what was to come, and she´d have to get used to it real soon. After putting the tray away, Jasmine walked away from the room, feeling aroused at what she saw. Placing her hand inside her harem pants, she started fingering herself. Jafar´s lust towards Leia was nothing compared to how she felt about her. Jasmine masturbated for a while, until it made her tired and she went to sleep. Tomorrow, she too would have her way with Leia again one way or another. As morning came, Leia had arrived at the harem too, all sweaty, exhausted and even her costume had malfunctioned during the wild night with Jafar. Jasmine was now giving her a relaxing bath, ready to prepare her for her first day as the slave of the sultan. As Leia left the bath to dry, Jasmine sneaked behind her and playfully slapped her ass. "Hey! What do you think you´re doing?" she snapped as Jasmine giggled. "Stay calm, it´s the only way you´ll do fine here. Everything will work for you as long as you listen to me. I will see to it", Jasmine said. "I hope so", Leia went to the dressing room. She was rather relieved that Jasmine would be by her side here, but it was Jafar who was both their master now. It wouldn´t be easy for either of them to fulfill their desires for each other under his rule. In the dressing room, the other harem girls begun applying make-up on Leia´s face and put her hair on a ponytail almost identical to the one Jasmine had. They even dressed her up in the same outfit and jewelry that she had on her. "You look so beautiful in that", Jasmine said as Leia walked out of the dressing room. "Not as beautiful as you do", Leia complemented. "We´ll have our only free time at night, unless he has something for you to do. Then we can meet again in private. Now go, he´s probably waiting for you. Good luck", Jasmine kissed Leia before she went. She couldn´t wait to meet her again either.